onceuponatimefandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Billy
Billy é um personagem da série da ABC, Once Upon a Time. Ele estreou no quarto episódio da Primeira Temporada. Ele é interpretado pelo ator Jarod Joseph. Sua contraparte na Terra dos Contos de Fadas é um dos ratos de Cinderella, Tatá. História Durante a Primeira Maldição Após o lançamento da Maldição, Tatá é transformado em humano e se torna conhecido como Billy, um dos mecânicos residentes de Storybrooke. Ele ajuda a consertar o carro do inesperado visitante da cidade, Kurt Flynn, quando precisa de reparos. A prefeita, Regina, espera que Kurt e seu filho, Owen, saiam da cidade rapidamente, então ao invés do carro ser consertado em duas semanas; ela exige que esteja pronto dentro de uma semana. Até lá, no entanto, Regina se apega a Owen, e não quer mais que o pai e filho saiam. Ela pessoalmente pede a Billy para parar o reparo do carro, já que ela precisa que eles fiquem na cidade por um pouco mais de tempo, mas ele a notifica que não pode fazer isso, já que Kurt já havia ido pegar o carro. Regina fica horrorizada e pergunta há quanto tempo. Billy responde há dez minutos. Com pressa, Regina sai para impedi-los de sair da cidade. ("Child of the Moon", "Welcome to Storybrooke") Billy ajuda a consertar o carro de Ruby quando ele quebra, e enquanto ele trabalha, ela flerta ativamente com ele. O carro é entregue à amiga de Ruby, Ashley, para ajudá-la a deixar a cidade. ("The Price of Gold") Quando Archie e Henry ficam presos em uma mina em colapso, Billy é chamado para ajudar a remover os escombros que bloqueiam a entrada da mina. Um terremoto repentino interrompe seu trabalho. Mais tarde, o cachorro de Archie, Pongo, fareja onde Henry e seu dono estão localizados. Emma os trás para segurança, enquanto Billy e o resto da população aplaudem a missão bem-sucedida. Depois do resgate da mina, Billy e Ruby saem e conversam. ("That Still Small Voice") No dia dos namorados, Billy aproveita a noite no The Rabbit Hole. ("Skin Deep") Depois que Mary Margaret é libertada da prisão após a acusação de homicídio de Kathryn Nolan, uma festa é realizada em seu apartamento para dar boas vindas a ela. Billy, juntamente com muitos outros moradores da cidade, participam da celebração. ("The Return") Depois da Primeira Maldição Depois que Emma quebra a maldição e a cidade começa a se estabelecer, Billy se aproxima de Ruby e explica que ele é na verdade Tatá, um dos ratos que viviam na despensa da Cinderela. Ele a convida pra sair, mas Ruby timidamente o recusa, e Bela se aproxima para salvá-la da situação. Na manhã seguinte, Billy é encontrado com o corpo desmembrado ao meio, e Ruby se torna suspeita como a assassina. O xerife temporário, David, e Vovó acreditam na inocência de Ruby, apesar de o promotor público Albert Spencer estar reunindo as outras pessoas da cidade para prisão e encarceramento da moça. Eventualmente, eles encontram no carro de Spencer um machado sangrento e o manto desaparecido de Ruby. Spencer cometeu o assassinato como um ato deliberado para forçar David a defender o suposto assassino, Ruby, em vez de proteger as pessoas da cidade. ("Child of the Moon") Aparições Curiosidades * Billy é um dos muitos jovens com quem Ruby flertou. *É possível que ele é uma homenagem ao conto "Os Três Cabritos Rudes". . Categoria:Personagens da 1ª temporada Categoria:Habitantes de Storybrooke Categoria:Homens Categoria:Menores Personagens Categoria:Personagens Mortos